1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wireless adapter; in particular, to a wireless adapter that is rotatable and foldable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless devices enable computers to communicate with other computer devices without requiring physical access to a land line communication port. One type of wireless device is a wireless adapter that is similar to a wired adapter in that it permits a computer or other device to send and receive data from external sources. A wireless adapter may be installed as an adapter card or in an adapter slot such as a universal serial bus (USB) slot. A wireless adapter typically consists of two major portions: a radio portion and a baseband portion.
The radio portion consists of a transmitter and a receiver. The transmitter and receiver may share a common antenna via a duplexer. The transmitter is responsible for generating RF signals using a baseband signal to modulate a carrier signal. The receiver is responsible for producing a baseband signal from RF signals by demodulating a RF signal received at the antenna to produce a demodulated baseband signal. The radio portion provides physical access to a network or connection (i.e., the wireless network). An antenna is used for transmitting and receiving the electromagnetic communications signals from the air interface.
The baseband portion provides a baseband signal to the transmitter and accepts baseband signals from the radio receiver. The baseband portion decodes the baseband signals to provide data (i.e., receiving data) and encodes data to provide a baseband signal for transmission by the transmitter (i.e., sending data).
As is typical of wireless adapters, a portion of the wireless adapter fits into a USB slot. The adapter may consist of an integrated package or several separate components that can be attached via appropriate cabling. The radio portion of the wireless adapter contains the transmitter, receiver and associated circuitry to provide for RF communications.
Recently, for the convenience of the mobility of the wireless adapter, a foldable wireless adapter has been provided. FIG. 1a shows a conventional foldable wireless adapter 10. The wireless adapter 10 comprises a connecting portion 11 and an antenna 12. The connecting portion 11 connects with a connector 21 of an electronic device 20 as shown in FIG. 1b. The antenna 12 is used for transmitting and receiving the electromagnetic communications signals from the air interface, and connects with the connecting portion 11 through a shaft 13. By means of the shaft 13, the antenna 12 rotates around the connecting portion 11 to fold up the entire adapter 10.
Since the conventional wireless adapter 10 can be folded up, it is convenient to carry. However, such adapter as 10 is not adapted for all kinds of connectors for electronic devices. For example, when the connector 21 of the electronic device 20 is disposed in a manner as shown in FIG. 1b, the wireless adapter 10 can be disposed on the electronic device 20 in a manner such that the antenna l2 of the wireless adapter 10 rotates upwardly. Thus, it does not affect the signal communication. However, when a connector 31 of an electronic device 30 is disposed in a manner as shown in FIG. 1c, the wireless adapter 30 can only be disposed on the electronic device 30 in a manner such that the antenna 12 of the wireless adapter 10 rotates rightwards and leftwards. Thus, it could affect the signal communication. As a result, the quality of the signal communication is affected.
In order to address the disadvantages of the aforementioned wireless adapter, the invention provides a wireless adapter that is rotatable and foldable.
Another purpose of this invention is to provide a wireless adapter that is adapted for all kinds of connectors with different angles.
Still another purpose of this invention is to provide a wireless adapter that can be conveniently applied without affecting its communication quality no matter which angle of the connector of the electronic device is.
Accordingly, the invention provides a wireless adapter for an electronic device. The electronic device is provided with a connector, and the wireless adapter comprises a connecting assembly, an intermediate assembly, and an antenna. The connecting assembly connects with the connector in a detachable manner. The intermediate assembly connects with the connecting assembly in a rotatable manner. The antenna connects with the intermediate assembly in a rotatable manner.
In a preferred embodiment, the intermediate assembly comprises a first base and a second base. The first base holds the connecting assembly. The second base is disposed on the first base in a manner such that the connecting assembly is disposed between the first base and the second base in a rotatable manner. The second base connects with the antenna in a rotatable manner.
Furthermore, the first base is provided with at least one first through hole, and the second base is provided with at least one hook corresponding to the first through hole. Thus, the second base is combined with the first base by the hook engaging with the first through hole.
In another preferred embodiment, the connecting assembly is provided with a rotating member disposed in the intermediate assembly in a rotatable manner.
Furthermore, the rotating member is provided with at least one groove, and the intermediate assembly is provided with at least one stopper. Thus, when the rotating member is located in the intermediate assembly, the stopper is fitted into the groove so that the rotating member rotates within a predetermined range.
Furthermore, the intermediate assembly is provided with a locating member, abutting with the rotating member, for locating the rotating member in the intermediate assembly.
In another preferred embodiment, the wireless adapter further comprises a shaft for connecting the intermediate assembly and the antenna.
Furthermore, the intermediate assembly is provided with at least one second through hole for the shaft passing through.
In another preferred embodiment, the connecting assembly is electrically coupled to the antenna through the intermediate assembly.
In another preferred embodiment, the connector is a USB port, and the connecting assembly is a USB plug.